


imprisoned

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [102]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, Electrostimulation, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gen, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Bondage, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Perhaps this Palace was a bit more than they could handle, but it is too late for Makoto, Futaba, Ann and Haru to back out now. They are each forced into less than tasteful prisons, in the interest of breaking them down.
Series: Commissions [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 17





	imprisoned

Futaba didn’t think that failure would turn out quite like this. Sure, Palace’s are strange places, bent to the will of their twisted masters, but this wouldn’t have been something she could have ever predicted. The shadows that overwhelmed her could have easily finished her off, especially given she had already been split off from the others, but they seemed to have something else in mind for her. Once she was at her very limit, completely spent and far too exhausted to fight them off, they closed in on her. 

She blacked out, fearing for the worst, expecting that to be the end of her. But now that she’s woken up, she almost wishes it was. She still can’t quite wrap her head around the situation she’s in. The shadows are still around her, and they’ve stripped her down completely naked. She looks around the room she’s in, taking in what little there is to see, but it is for the most part completely empty. There’s a pole in the center of the room, and she can only begin to guess what that might be for. Now that she has woken up, she keeps quiet, trying to hide that she is aware of her situation. Maybe, if the shadows that captured her think she is asleep, she can make a break for it at the first sign of an opening.

Of course, they are watching her too intently for that. From the first time she opened her eyes, one of them noticed, and they have been watching since. She can try and pretend now, but it is too late for that. A low buzz goes over them, as if they’re communicating, and the lot of them spring into action. Once again, Futaba is surrounded, though she has no hope of fighting them off now, given her current situation. She is lifted easily, with hands all over her body, groping her as they carry her.

“Hey, stop, what are you doing!?” she asks, but receives no answer. She is carried to the center of the room, and begins to worry about the pole waiting for her there a bit more now. Sure enough, her worries are not groundless. The shadows lift her higher, forcing her legs apart, and lining her up with the smoothed tip of the pole. “Wait, no, what… don’t do this!” 

Futaba’s cries fall on empty ears, however. Her captors don’t care what she says, whatever force it is that is guiding them is too powerful. She is nothing to them, and they are bound by the master of this palace. Futaba doesn’t stop crying out, however, even as they begin forcing her down onto the pole. She never would have expected something of that size to  _ fit _ inside of her in the first place, but the shadowed figures continue forcing her down onto it. Her body stretches to accommodate, as she is slowly but surely forced down onto it. Her words are quickly replaced by whimpers, as her first time is claimed by this bar. She can’t believe this is really happening, can’t believe she’s been captured in this way and is suffering such indignity, and feels so useless as she is forced down further and further. Once it is finally lodged deep within her, the shadows release her.

Now, it is only her own weight forcing her down onto the bar, but she can’t do a thing to escape. No matter what she tries, she is stuck. Luckily for her, the tip that has been forced inside of her is not metal. It is a gentler rubber, but it does still hurt, having that lodged within her, especially as her weight is borne only by that bar. 

“Why are you doing this!?” she asks, now that she is adjusting to her situation. Still, no answer. She knows that she’s not going to get one, but she can’t help asking anyway. Futaba is at a loss, she can kick her legs, but gains no purchase that way, and without using them to push herself up and off this bar, she can’t do a single thing to escape this. She is effectively trapped, with all of these shadows simply… watching her. But, after a few moments, they begin to move once more.

It is almost as if they wanted to confirm she was trapped, before they move on. Once they spring into action, some of them grow in size. Futaba isn’t sure what’s going on, and hasn’t seen anything like this before, but she can’t imagine anything good coming from it. Sure enough, as one of them reaches up and secures strings to the ceiling, she can only wonder what they’re doing.

Another pair moves in on her, with metal in hand. She hardly notices what’s going on until they have taken hold of her breasts, holding her steady. She tries to reach out, to push them off, but they are far stronger than her. Her arms aren’t strong enough to stop them, and in no time she feels the metal in their hands pressed against her nipples.

She whimpers, doing her best to push them back, to force them away, but she can do nothing and soon feels a stabbing pain in each nipple. She can only assume they’ve pierced them, and her keening cry of pain fills the room. Before she can even begin to process that, however, they are forcing the piercings in place. Rings, forced into the wounds they’ve left, and that only adds to the pain she feels.

“Please, stop this…” Futaba murmurs, her protests already growing weaker. She can only take so much, and was already so exhausted. Why is this happening to her? But try as she might to block things out, to force herself to think of something else, to shut her eyes and imagine she’s somewhere else, they simply keep going. The strings hanging from the ceiling are soon attached to her piercings, and the strings only barely have enough length for that in the first place.

The strings are already pulled taut, but it doesn’t seem as though they’re finished with her yet. They continue moving, working, as some of the shadows tilt the base of the bar. Futaba never would have expected it to be able to tilt while still supporting her weight, but the base twists, shifting her weight. She is being pushed back, until she is tilted in the air, but the strings now tied to the piercings forced into her only grow tighter and tighter. 

At first, the strings weren’t applying much pressure to her, but the further she is tilted the more they tug on her nipples. Futaba can’t help crying out, already so overwhelmed by the feeling of her weight shifting against the bar, and of the rings now pulling her nipples. She can’t stand this, but the worst part of all is that the pain she feels is now mingling with a feeling of pleasure. She doesn’t know what’s happening, why this is her fate when the shadows could have done anything to her, but she can’t do a thing about it.

Even as she is titled, no amount of squirming or wriggling will gain her any purchase against the bar she is forced down onto. She can try to work her feet together, to press herself up and off of it, but the bar is metal at the lower portions, and she can gain no purchase. Any attempt to do so only ends with her feet slipping off, and her weight shifting, moving the portion of the bar that is wedged inside of her. As if that wasn’t enough, she begins to react to the feeling of the string pulling on her nipples.

Soon, the whimpers that escape her are not due to pain alone. They are pleasure, just as much as pain. She feels the heat of it, welling up within her even in the midst of this impossible situation. She can’t escape, and any time she tries, it pushes her that much further into the depths of pleasure. She feels so very helpless, and can’t believe part of her is getting off on this. What kind of twisted situation is this? Who could come up with such a horrible situation to imprison her in the first place?

It seems so deranged, but the more she tries to think of that, to force herself to ignore the pain and pleasure she feels, the harder it becomes. She can’t ignore it, no matter how much she may want to. It is all she knows now, suspended and having her own weight work against her. She can try and relax her back, to ease the strain on her nipples, but that adds to the weight on the bar that holds her up. Any attempt to ease  _ that _ pleasure makes it harder on her increasingly sensitive nipples. No matter what Futaba does, it is added pain, and added pleasure. She pleads with her captors, between her whimpers and moans, but they seem content to do nothing more than watch now. She is at a loss, with no idea what she should do as her torture drags on and on.

No matter what she does, the pleasure she feels builds. It is only a matter of time before she is pushed over the edge, before her whimpers and moans give way to an intense cry of pleasure. Try as she might, Futaba can’t keep herself from tipping over that edge. She can’t hold on, and the shame of being brought to climax by this apparatus only adds to the pleasure she feels. She hangs her head, still desperately trying to shift her way free, even as it only makes things worse.

She hopes some of the others find her soon, and free her from this before she loses her mind to this torture.

~X~

Ann and Makoto will certainly not be among those coming to rescue her. Alongside Haru, they managed to make it a bit further after Futaba was split off from them. As soon as they noticed her absence, they had turned back to search for her, but it proved fruitless. Whatever trap had been laid was designed only to separate her out, and to allow no one else to help her by going that way. It was likely a hidden wall, or something of that sort, but it seemed the only choice they had was to press on, continuing to search for their ally by exploring further.

They wanted to find her, and help her, but their frantic bid to help her only made things worse. It wasn’t long before their carelessness caused their numbers to dwindle once more. This time, it was Haru who went missing, leaving Makoto and Ann alone.

“Wait, when did Noire get separated?” Makoto asks, looking back. Ann does the same, seeming to be just as shocked.

“Oh, no, not her too! We have to keep moving, I’m sure we’ll find her or Oracle soon enough if we just press on,” Ann says, shaking her head. 

“She would be a lot of help now, this place is an absolute maze,” Makoto says, putting her hands on her hips. “Maybe we should take a second and get our bearings.”

“You’re right, if we get lost too it’s not going to do either of them any good,” Ann agrees, and the two begin to let their guard down. The room they’re in now seems secure enough, but that would prove to be their undoing. As much as they might seem safe, it is only a matter of time before the trap laid for them activates. The room fills with gas, knocking the two Phantom Thieves out before they’ve even truly noticed.

~X~

When they come to, Ann and Makoto are already set up in position. Much like Futaba, they have been placed in quite the predicament. Their arms are bound behind their backs, and each is shocked to feel something inside of them. Neither Ann nor Makoto can make much sense of the predicament they’re in, with their eyes blindfolded as well. All they see is total blackness, but Makoto is the first to speak.

“Panther?” she asks, not really expecting to have anyone here with her. She shifts a bit, still surprised by what feels like a dildo beneath her. It is only slightly pressing into her, but she feels as though she has enough range of movement that she could easily lower herself if she so desired. Not that she  _ would _ , of course, this is all too bizarre. She doesn’t understand how this happened, one moment she and Ann were resting before heading off, then everything went blurry, then black, and now here she is. Eventually, she hears a soft groan.

“Q-Queen?” Ann answers her, coming to her senses a bit more slowly than Makoto had. “I can’t see anything, are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here!” Makoto cries out, desperately. She is happy her friend is here, but can’t help wondering if she is in a similar position. “Can you move? My arms are bound, and my ankles seem to be strapped down, too.”

“I can’t move, either, or see.” Ann answers, and Makoto can hear the panic in her voice. “What is going on? Why is there something… inside of me?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t know how we got here,” Makoto says, her voice cracking a bit under the pressure. She clears her throat, doing her best to push that aside. She has to be strong, has to face this. She is a Phantom Thief, after all, and she is confident help is on the way. But, as the two talk, they hear something clicking on.

“What was that?” Ann asks, her voice frantic, scared. “Queen?”

“I’m still here, but I’m not sure what that was, either,” Makoto answers, swiveling her head around despite the futility of it all. It is then that she hears Ann cry out, a shriek of pain escaping from her friend. Ann jumps up, lifting herself off the dildo wedged within her reflexively. It is then that Makoto feels a burst of electricity, and can’t help but sink down onto the dildo beneath her. She cries out in pain, as a shock courses through her, but Ann falls silent then.

“It… it stopped,” she murmurs, startled to find Makoto is now crying out instead. “Are you being shocked?”

“Yes!” Makoto cries out, answering her friend as best as she can. It’s difficult, given the situation. She couldn’t tell before, but it would seem there is something attached to her nipples, sending electric current through her body. She can’t keep still, can’t weather this, so she jumps up once more, only to hear Ann cry out again.

Ann then sinks down, putting a stop to the current coursing through Makoto. Makoto is stunned, but already beginning to piece this together. This didn’t start until Ann first cried out, and if she is in the same position, the shock that went through her most likely made her jump up in surprise. If that is the case, then that is when Makoto felt the shock as well, and sank down, and Ann stopped crying out.

“Panther, I think it’s sensing our movements, somehow,” Makoto cries out, pushing herself back down onto the dildo. Ann falls silent then, as the shock subsides.

“What is going on, why is this…” she starts, but as the two of them are both pressed down, both catching their breath, the apparatus seems to be set up to discourage that. Her words are cut off as another jolt of electricity courses through her, forcing her up and shocking Makoto once more. The cycle begins again, apparently refusing to allow either of them to stay down for long, or for both of them to stay down together. Whoever set up this mechanism, they seem to have thought it out quite well.

“Ann, keep moving, okay? If we space this out, if we move in time, we can keep each other’s pain to a minimum!” Makoto cries out, but her words fall on deaf ears. No matter how hard she tries to get through to Ann, her friend seems lost to panic. Nothing she does can break through the feeling of electrical stimulation coursing through her friend with each and every movement the two of them are forced to make.    
Much to Makoto’s shock, it isn’t long before those cries of pain shift to something else. Pleasure. Ann begins to moan, instead. The electrical stimulation is doing wonders to her sensitive nipples, and she is getting to a point where the rhythm of sinking down onto the dildo, shocking Makoto and forcing her up and off of her own, is only adding to the pleasure she feels. Ann falls into a steady rhythm, but she is not aiming to lessen the torture that either of them go through. Quite the contrary, she seems to be content ot let it happen, to fall prey to this cycle of pain and pleasure,

Each second pushes Ann closer to the edge, an edge she wants to fling herself off of. Makoto begins trying to plead with her, to get her to put an end to this madness, as she is doing her best to avoid falling victim to the same, but none of her words seem to break through the maddening pleasure that Ann is succumbing to. Makoto begins to panic, her pleas growing more and more desperate.

Each time Ann bounces on the dildo beneath her, she sends currents coursing through Makoto’s body, adding to the pleasure she feels, forcing her to move. But Makoto doesn’t want to sink down to those depths, doesn’t want to join Ann in enjoying this torment.

“Panther, please, get a hold of yourself! If we can pace this out, we can make this easier on both of us, please, jus-” she starts, but Ann raises up then, letting the current run through Makoto’s body. 

“Queen, this feels incredible, so please shut up and just start moving,” Ann says, and Makoto can hardly believe her friend’s words. What happened, to push her this far this fast? How incredible must this feel for her, if she is giving such deranged orders?

“I’m not going to-” Makoto starts, trying to argue with her, but Ann must then begin bouncing on the dildo once more, as the current begins stopping and starting, stopping and starting, and the constant shift is enough to silence Makoto. Or, more accurately, to force her to cry out and cut off her words. No matter how she tries to plead with Ann, it doesn’t seem to be working. Nothing she says is getting through, and the pain of the current rushing through her is beginning to give way to pleasure. Maybe Ann is right. Maybe, if they can’t escape and can’t stop this, they might as well enjoy it?

Slowly, Makoto begins to move. She starts riding the dildo beneath her, giving in to the pleasure it offers, and soon the pair are moving in sync. They aren’t working to minimize the shocks that the other feels, however and are instead working to help each other. It seems insane, but both have been broken by the absurdity of this situation. They can’t escape, can’t stop this, so they might as well go along with it. Now that Makoto has given in, Ann only sinks in deeper. The two of them work to get themselves off, their efforts also adding to the pleasure the other feels.    
It isn;t long before this twisted display is enough to see Ann pushed over the edge. She cries out with delight as she comes, sinking down onto the dildo beneath her one last time. That is enough to stop the current Makoto feels, and though it does her heart good to hear her friend’s climax, that simply won’t do. She holds off, as hard as it might be, letting herself pull up and off of the dildo for a moment, shocking Ann. it adds to the thrill of her climax, but also forces her up, back into the frantic cycle of riding the dildo. Makoto is the next to reach her peak, doing much the same as Ann, and the cycle shifts a bit. Now, whenever one of them comes, the other forces them to begin moving once more.

Neither Ann or Makoto can see any way out of this, and are resigned to their fate already. They can only wait for help, even as their bodies begin to grow exhausted, even as they grow tired of the constant stimulation. They hope help is coming soon, but have no idea that their comrades are in just as bad of shape as they are.

~X~

“Panther? Queen? ...Oracle?” Haru cries out, desperately hoping someone will answer her. She knows Futaba is the least likely she would hear from, given how long ago she was separated from them, but she’s really getting desperate at this point. She doesn’t feel very good about her situation, stuck in this strange room, in the pitch black.    
She can’t see anything, try as she might to look around. She also can’t move, and can tell she’s suspended in the air. It’s obvious, especially given  _ how _ she is suspended. The ropes she hangs from are tied to her breasts, in an intricate design that spreads the weight of her body evenly over them. It hurts, in spite of that. They weren’t designed to support weight at all, nevertheless the bulk of her body weight, and Haru can hardly manage to cry out those names at all. Soon enough, her voice is capable of nothing more than gasps, and whimpers.

But it is then that something beneath her whirrs to life. A motor, or something, pulsing to life. She can’t do anything to stop it, even if she wanted to, but she hopes it is something pushing its way up to support some of her weight. The pain she feels is already maddening, and she can’t do a thing to stop it. But as the sounds grow closer, and closer, Haru will soon learn that perhaps she wouldn’t want that wish of hers granted.

She feels the cold air of the room on her bare skin, she can tell she is naked, and of course she has a general idea of the pose she is in. her legs are spread, held apart by a bar they are tied to, as her arms are tied behind her. She doesn’t have much slack at all, can’t even begin to struggle in the hopes of escaping this.   
Of course, what little movement she can make only adds to the pain of the ropes that hold her up in the first place. She is beginning to go a bit mad from it all, from the impossibility of this situation. What is going on? Why was she knocked out, only to wake up like this? And who did it in the first place? She doesn’t suppose that really matters much, in the end.

She is still stuck like this, at the mercy of whoever it is that captured her, and no amount of thinking is going to get her out of this. Her whimpers of pain fill the room, and Haru begins to beg for relief.

“Please.., someone help me, I’ll do anything, just stop this…” she murmurs, her voice filling the empty room. Whatever that motor is, it does seem to be getting closer, and closer… but she can't figure out what that means. But soon enough, she has her answer. Something prods against her. She feels it, for a second, before it retreats. A sudden push, against her exposed cunt. “Huh? What is that!?”

Then, she feels it again. And again, and again, until whatever it is is pushing inside of her. She cries out, as she is penetrated. She is stunned, completely unable to wrap her head around this. Who would think of such a twisted set up? But as she tries to piece this together, the machine only moves closer to her. Each second, each thrust, it is that much deeper within her. It doesn’t take long before it has reached her very depths, and begins pounding into her in earnest. Haru can hardly keep up as she is violated by a machine, as it fucks her with a steady rhythmic pace.

She doesn’t want to enjoy this. She refuses to enjoy this, but the worst part of all is how that rhythmic pace helps to push her up. Each time the machine thrusts into her, she is lifted up slightly, easing the pressure of her weight on her breasts. After a certain point, the pain she felt was growing so intense that she almost welcomes the brief respites that come from the machine thrusting up into her. Haru comes to rely on it, to enjoy it in spite of herself.

She reassures herself, thinking that it is only due to an absence of pain, no pleasure on its own, so there’s no problem with enjoying the sensation from that angle. But it isn’t long before the feelings begin to shift. It isn’t merely the lack of pain, the ease from the pressure she feels. Her body begins to react to the thrusting motion, to be stimulated by the way the dildo slams into her again and again and again. She doesn’t want to enjoy it, doesn’t even want to begin to admit that she is, but she can’t deny it forever. Part of her wonders if someone is observing her, if whoever set this up has some way of seeing her, of hearing the sighs and moans that begin to escape her lips.    
She wonders if this was all some sick display, just to see her slowly break down and begging to get off on this. What could she do if it was? It sickens her, but she is a victim here, with no way to fight back, or even to resist. She can’t think straight, not with the near-constant pain that envelops her. The straing on her sensitive breasts is far too much for her, and it gets to a point where she can’t wait for the next thrust, for the next bit of relief offered by the machine fucking her.

“Please, don’t stop!” she begs the machine, assuming her words fall on deaf ears. But, whoever is controlling it must be able to hear her. As if to taunt her, it pulls back, withdrawing from her and stopping. Haru grows desperate then, frantic. “No, no, please! Turn it back on! Please, I can’t handle this!”

Her words grow more and more desperate, until the pain of her breasts supporting her weight becomes overwhelming. She is crying out, tears streaming down her face, as the lights tick on and she can see the horrible situation she is in. The room is empty, save the ropes she is hanging from. The lights are blinding, but they don’t reveal anything at all. The walls are mirrored, and she assumes they must be one-sided windows, so that whoever is doing this can observe her as she is violated and tortured.

“Please, turn it back on! I’m begging you, I can’t… I can’t deal with this!” Haru cries out, and suddenly, the machine whirrs to life once more. Whoever controls it must be getting off on her begging, as they decide to offer her a brief break. This time, the machine pushes into her, deep enough to support much of her weight, before shutting off once more.

As the pressure of her weight on her breasts eases up, Haru sighs happily. She feels so much better already, as the ache within her begins to fade. It is then that that ache gives way to intense pleasure, something she can’t quite understand. She hates this, haates how easily this is breaking her down. She hates knowing that whoever is doing this can hear her, and see her, but she can’t do a thing about it. It doesn't matter anyway, she can’t get away, soall she can do is savor this brief respite. 

To her horror, it isn’t very long before the machine moves once more. It pulls back, beginning it’s rhythm once more, fucking her like it was before. It isn’t as bad as if it pulled back completely, but the sudden shift of her weight is maddening. She had only just begun to recover from the constant pain, and it is starting up all over again.   
In a way, that only makes it worse. She is far more sensitive now, as feeling was returning to her. She can;t handle this, can’t deal with this, and her cries of pain are soon joined by something else. She begins to feel pleasure building up within her, beneath the pain. She isn’t sure what to do, how to fight back against that, as it threatens to overwhelm her. What was once nothing but torture is now a mix of both, of pain and pleasure, and she can’t begin to combat that.

If she tries to focus on blocking out the pain, the pleasure she feels grows more intense. But, conversely, if she tries to ignore the pleasure, the pain gets worse. Ultimately, she decides to focus on the pleasure. If she has to feel one, it might as well be the more pleasant, right? She does her best to ignore the pain in her breasts by focusing on the warmth building up within her. It doesn’t work perfectly, of course, and she feels ashamed of herself, but it does help.

Imagine, a Phantom Thief brought to such a desperate state by a trap like this? She must look pretty pathetic, but that doesn’t matter. Not as long as she feels better, that’s all she can do, all she can rely on. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak, not as she tries to focus on that, to let it build within her. Once she cries out, lost in the throws of her climax, the machine pulls back once more, and her pleasure is cut off by intense pain.

“No, no, please! Don’t stop fucking me!” Haru whines, but her request is not granted. At least, not yet. She desperately hopes someone will find her soon, that Ann or Makoto or Futaba could help her, but she is beginning to wonder if they’re not in the same position she is. She hopes that they aren’t, or that someone else is going to come along soon. Haru really isn’t sure how much of this she can take.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
